


We Can Be Gentle

by Merfreak



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfreak/pseuds/Merfreak
Summary: The Doctor comes back from a solo mission injured, the reader helps patch her up, smut ensues. Probably falls into the category of porn with plot.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	We Can Be Gentle

The TARDIS was quiet, the lights dim in a suggestion of nighttime. It was an unusual and welcome moment of calm. Yaz, Ryan, and Graham were back on Earth, visiting their respective homes. Per usual you had opted to stay on the TARDIS. There was little for you at home, and you preferred the room the TARDIS had made for you anyhow. The Doctor had returned from another of her solo adventures an hour or so ago. You had barely caught a glimpse of her before she disappeared somewhere in the ship. It irritated you that she tended towards these secretive missions. You knew the feeling was irrational, and you couldn’t pinpoint quite where it stemmed from, but the thought of her out having adventures with someone who wasn’t you filled you with a sour feeling.

Unable to get your mind to settle, you found yourself aimlessly wandering the TARDIS hallways. Ahead, you noticed a door was partially cracked open, letting a soft beam of light stream out. As you approached, you realized it was the kitchen. Inside, the Doctor leaned back against the counter, focused entirely on something you couldn’t quite see. She was so engrossed she didn’t notice as you pushed the door open and slipped inside. You were about to greet her when you suddenly noticed exactly what she was doing. Blood stained her shirt, radiating out from a rip around her stomach. She had the fabric pulled back slightly, and was directing her sonic at the wound.

“Doctor!” You gasped, worry flooding every corner of your body. At your voice, her head snapped up and she whirled around so her back was to you.

“(Y/N), why are you awake? You know, it’s very important for humans both mentally and physically to consistently get enough hours of uninterrupted REM sleep.” She quickly began rambling, her back still to you, pretending to look for something in a cupboard.

“What happened to you?!” You asked, ignoring her flustered attempt to distract you. She froze, and you walked over until you were close enough to put a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and turned around slowly, wincing as she did so. Unconsciously, a hand flew to your mouth as you took in the entirety of the Doctor’s ragged appearance. Besides the obvious slash to her stomach, her shirt was peppered with small burn marks, her hands were covered in scratches, and her lip was split.

“I got on the bad side of a Sontaran army.” She tried to smile, but winced as the movement caused a trickle of blood to run down her chin.

“You need a hospital, stitches, something.” You couldn’t help the tinge of panic that seeped into your voice as you knelt in front of her to properly inspect her stomach wound. Carefully, you lifted the hem of her shirt; the cut wasn’t as bad as you initially feared, but it was still fairly deep. In the back of your mind you registered one of the Doctor’s hands coming to rest on your shoulder.

You gently ran a thumb over the skin of her stomach, trying to adjust your grip on her shirt. She sucked in a breath and her grip on your shoulder tightened. “I’m sorry, did that hurt?” You quickly pulled your hands back from her and looked up to meet her eyes. You expected to see pain etched across her face, but instead you saw her looking at you with something else, something you couldn’t quite place, but it made your breath catch in your throat.

“No.” She murmured. It looked like she was about to say something else, but then she lightly shook her head and let her hand drop from your shoulder. “I, ah, I don’t need a hospital. My sonic can do dermal repair, that should be enough to mostly heal it. It’s just hard for me to hold it.”

“Give it to me, I can do it.” You held your hand up. A moment later she placed the sonic in your hand. You fumbled with it for a moment, finding your grip.

“It’s already set, all you need to do is press the button and hold it just above the injury.” She explained. You nodded before lifting the hem of her shirt once more. Careful not to touch the instrument to her skin, you held it up and pressed the button. The familiar hum emanated throughout the kitchen as you hovered the sonic over her wound, watching as it gradually began to close up. “That’s enough.” The Doctor finally spoke. “The rest will have to be organic, but at least now it won’t scar.” You stood up, but didn’t step back.

“Let me see your hands.” You spoke firmly. She held out her right hand which you carefully took, delicately twisting it in your grasp as you healed the small scratches. You did the same to her left hand, trying not to focus on how good she felt in your grip. You reluctantly let go of her hand once you were finished, and finally looked up to find that she was staring intently at you. “Can I fix your lip too?” You asked, bringing a hand up to tuck back some of her hair that was stuck to her cheek.

“Alright.” She nodded, her eyes not leaving your face. The intensity of her gaze made your cheeks flush. Pushing past your nervousness, you set your hand along the side of her neck, using your thumb to angle her chin. Your fingertips were settled directly atop her pulse point, and you could feel the rapid flutter of her heartbeats. With your other hand, you brought up the sonic as it mended her split lip. The entire time, you could feel the Doctor’s gaze on you. Once finished, you let the arm with the sonic fall to your side, but kept your other hand on the Doctor. You expected her to step to the side, thank you, then begin telling you all about her heroic adventure. Instead, she brought her hand up to rest atop yours, holding it against her.

“I forget sometimes, that you’re not human.”

“Is that bad?” She suddenly looked worried, and you wanted to kick yourself as you realized how that sounded.

“No, no, no.” You scrambled to correct yourself. “I just meant, I can feel your hearts. They beat so fast.” She regarded you, and you were terrified that you had said something wrong again.

“Not usually.” She breathed. You were so relieved she hadn’t pushed you away that it took you a moment to fully register what she said. “Why _are_ you awake right now?” She asked, bringing her free hand up to lightly grip your waist. Her touch caused you to suck in a shaky breath.

“I can’t sleep when you’re out.” You murmured.

"Why?” Her fingers dug into your hip, making you bite your lip to keep your breathing steady.

“I don’t know.” You replied, fighting rather unsuccessfully to keep your eyes from glancing down towards her lips. She was so close. When had the two of you gotten so close? “Can I kiss you?” Practically the moment you spoke the words, the Doctor’s hand left yours to wrap around the back of your neck and pull your lips to hers. Instinctively your hand adjusted on her neck to slide up and cup her face. Your free hand crashed against the edge of the countertop behind the Doctor, both supporting you, and half pinning her between the surface and your body. The kiss was fleeting, you pulled back almost as soon as your lips had grazed each other’s. You wanted to tread carefully, unable to stop the fear that if you did something wrong, she would go away.

“No, don’t stop.” The Doctor spoke, her voice lower than usual. She placed her other hand on your waist, wrapping both arms around your body and pulled you closer to her, widening her stance enough for her thigh to press between your legs. “Please, just kiss me again.”

You pressed your lips to hers, and this time it was slower, more purposeful. You had time to fully recognize the softness of her lips against yours, the electricity that seemed to pulse through your skin. You bit the Doctor’s lower lip and she shifted slightly against you. The firm muscle of her thigh pressed against your core and you moaned into the kiss, grabbing onto her hip. She took advantage of the moment and pressed her tongue forward, exploring your mouth. You slipped the hand that wasn’t on her hip under the edge of her shirt, feeling the smooth skin of her side. As you moved your hand, you suddenly felt the rough texture of dried blood under your fingertips, and you pulled back, remembering her wound.

“What’s wrong?” The Doctor asked, lightly panting.

“Are you okay? Your stomach, I don’t want to hurt you.” You knit your eyebrows in concern.

“You won’t hurt me. I want you.” She insisted. You were still doubtful, and she must’ve noticed, because she spoke again. “(Y/N), I’m perfectly fine, but if you’re worried, we can be gentle.” She leaned in to whisper the last part, pressing a kiss just below your earlobe.

“Gentle.” You agreed, as her lips trailed down to your throat where she began to bite and suck. Her kisses dissolved your last thread of willpower, and you gave in completely. Your hands flew back to her shirt but this time you tugged it up. The Doctor helped you to pull it off of her.

“Your turn.” She whispered. You quickly kissed her before pulling your shirt over your head and tossing it aside. Her eyes roamed your body, making you shiver. She noticed and laughed before curling her fingers over the waist of your jeans and pulling you back against her. You took advantage of the opportunity and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Stepping back, you let your hands undo your own bra, slowly pulling it off of your body, your heart was pounding under the Doctor’s intense gaze. You watched her, as your fingers carefully unbuttoned your jeans. Finally, breaking your eye contact to slide the fabric down your legs and kick it to the side. You were left standing in just your underwear, and when you straightened you found the Doctor standing directly in front of you. You hadn’t even heard her move. Before you had time to think, her lips were on yours, hungry, and wanting.

As the two of you kissed, you slowly stepped forward, forcing her backwards until she ran back into the counter again. Breaking away from her lips, you brought your hands up to trace along the swell of her breasts. You ducked your head and began to press kisses along her collarbone, letting your tongue dart out to swirl in the indents. Nipping and sucking at the skin of her chest, you simultaneously pinched her nipple and heard her draw in a sharp gasp as her hand knotted in your hair. Without warning, she pulled your head back and let the fingertips of her other hand trace along the column of your throat. She looked like a dream, blonde hair tousled, lips swollen, and bruises already coloring her chest from your kisses.

“Get on your knees.” She said. You could tell from her tone, it wasn’t a suggestion or a plea, no, this was an order. You paused a moment to look at her, deciding what to do, then sank to your knees in front of her. She let her hand stay curled against your head, and when you looked up at her, you saw that same unidentifiable expression from earlier. Now you understood though, her blown pupils, her hands on you, this was pure, unfettered lust. She _liked_ you kneeling before her. Well, you thought, who were you to deny her?

Not breaking eye contact, you brought your hands up to unbutton her pants, and slowly drag them down and off of her body. Your fingertips glided across her skin, starting at her ankle then slowly working up her leg until they landed on her inner thigh. You began to drop kisses along her thighs, loving the involuntary shivers they elicited in her. Her underwear was already damp, you noticed with a flash of pride as you brought your thumb up to rub her through the fabric. She moaned and bucked against your touch. You stilled your movement for a moment and looked up.

“Is this alright?”

“Don’t stop.” She shook her head, bringing a hand behind her to curl around the edge of the counter, helping to support her. That was all you needed, and you grabbed the fabric of her underwear, pulling it off of her body and leaving her completely bare before you. Your hand hooked around the back of her left knee, and pulled her leg up to drape over your shoulder. You spared one last glance up at her, wanting to memorize the way she looked right now. Without warning, you licked a strip up her heat. She cried out and her hips bucked forward. You tightened your grip on her thigh, and reached your other arm past her to steady yourself against the counter.

Your tongue worked tirelessly against her slit, roughly stroking her clit. The sounds pouring from her mouth were obscene, and you relished hearing them. You paused your ministrations for a moment to deliver a sharp nip to the sensitive skin at the inside of her thigh. “(Y/N), fuck!” She moaned, tangling a hand in your hair. You hummed against her, returning your mouth to circle her clit. She pulled at your hair and rocked against your tongue. You could feel her legs begin to shake against you, and you somehow increased your speed. “I’m-I’m going to cum.” The Doctor gasped, her head falling back. You slipped a finger inside her while maintaining speed with your tongue. With that, the Doctor came. Her hand tightening almost painfully in your hair and clamping her thighs around your face. You didn’t stop until her body stopped shaking and you were sure she had ridden her entire orgasm out.

Carefully you removed her leg from your shoulder, and you shakily stood up. You had barely caught your balance before the Doctor had you pulled back against her, her lips crashing against yours, tasting herself on you. Her hands ran over your body, seeming to leave trails of fire in their wake. Her thigh was back between your legs, and she pressed it forward against your heat. You broke apart from the kiss with a moan and buried your face against her shoulder as jolts of pleasure shot through your body.

“You looked so good, on your knees for me.” The Doctor whispered, pushing her leg forward again, grinding against you. Your legs almost gave out beneath you, and the Doctor moved her hands to your hips, steadying you against her. “Look at you, can barely stand up.” She pulled your hips forward, helping to roll them against her thigh. You moaned as your clit dragged against her skin, still separated by the thin fabric of your underwear.

“Doctor.” You pleaded. She chuckled and grinded against you again, this time picking up momentum.

“Poor girl.” The Doctor murmured, her tone wicked and not the least bit sympathetic. “But, the only way you’re getting off is on my thigh.” She said, nudging her leg forward slightly to enunciate her point.

“Fuck.” You moaned, continuing to roll your hips against her body. Her fingertips dug into you as the two of you began to pick up speed, she was practically yanking you against her. The pleasure was overwhelming, and you could feel your edge quickly approaching. Without warning, your orgasm ripped through your body. Before you could begin to process anything other than the waves of pleasure washing over you, the Doctor had the two of you whirled around so it was now your back that was pressed into the edge of the counter. As you were just beginning to come down from your orgasm, you felt her pull the crotch of your underwear to the side, and push two fingers inside of you. The overstimulation had you instinctively trying to close your legs, squirming around her hand.

“You’re not done yet, baby.” She smirked, pushing your legs back open while maintaining a steady pace with her fingers. “Are you alright?” She asked, her voice almost sounding normal for a moment. She was checking in, you realized, checking your boundaries. The love, the worry, the kindness, it was so…the Doctor. Somehow it turned you on more, and you felt your walls flutter around her fingers.

“Yes, yes, please Doctor, don’t stop.” You urged. With that, the Doctor brought her other hand to let her fingers quickly circle your clit as she thrusted into you. Moments later your walls clenched and you cried out as your second orgasm rocked your body. The Doctor let you ride the pleasure out before withdrawing her fingers from inside you. She began rubbing gentle circles into your muscles, but you stopped her, pulling her back against you for a soft kiss. As the two of you broke apart, you rested your foreheads together, catching your breath. “That was gentle?” You asked, pulling back to look at the Doctor. She laughed.

“How about you take me to bed then, to make up for it?”

“Rest, only.” You said firmly before smiling and kissing her once more. As your heartrate began to return to normal, you became aware of just how chilly the room was, and you shivered. The Doctor noticed, of course she noticed, and without asking, picked up her jacket from where it was hanging over a kitchen chair, and draped it around you. As you pulled it over your arms, she put on her underwear and picked up your shirt from the ground.

“Do you mind? Mine’s a little bloody.” She asked.

“Of course not.” You smiled, watching as she pulled the shirt on. When she was finished, she knit her fingers in yours and together the two of you left the kitchen and began to walk down the hallways to her bedroom.

“You never told me why you can’t sleep.” The Doctor finally spoke up, remembering your conversation from earlier. “When I’m gone.” She added. You paused for a moment before answering.

“Because…I can’t stop thinking about you being out there without me. Worrying about if you’re safe, and if…you’ve found someone else to…travel with.”

“(Y/N).” She chuckled, squeezing your hand. “As if I could ever want anyone but you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for such a long one shot. I wanted to split it up into two chapters, but couldn't find a good place to divide it!


End file.
